


hotch gets a sweet welcome home

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: aaron hotchner comes home to you and some cookies, and some welcome home sex ensues :)this is uploaded on my wattpad @ killing_it1967 as well!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	hotch gets a sweet welcome home

Baking was always a fun way for you to bring a smile to your husband’s face. After a long case, you knew that the best way to greet him was through a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. If it was a weekday, you’d make extras for him to take into work the next day. You heard the door unlock, and you instantly knew it was Aaron. Quickly, you washed and dried your hands before going out to the living room and seeing Aaron. His face immediately lit up as he saw you and he walked over to you. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you in for a tight hug. 

“I missed you,” you said as you nestled your face into his chest. 

“I missed you too, Y/N. I’m sorry I was away for so long. I hope you’re not mad at me.”

“I’m mad that your case took long, but that’s not your fault. Sure, I wish we had more time together, but I’ll never make you stop working. You love your job, and it’d be selfish of me to tell you to stop. Does that reassure you that you’re still number one in my book?”

“It does.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re always number one. I’ve got cookies in the oven. I’m sure you smelled them when you came in.”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Yep, I made them just for you.”

Aaron ran his hand through your hair, feeling the soft strands slip through his fingers. He missed you next to him all the time. When he went away on his cases, when he packed his away bag, he always put one of your bracelets in with all of his things. It was a reminder of you. You found it endearing that he did that; even if he wasn’t there all the time, it was nice to know he thought of you. 

“Just for me?”

“Do I live with anyone else?”

He chuckled as he kissed your forehead. The timer went off and you grabbed the oven mitt, opened the oven, and took out the cookies. As you placed the tray on the stove and turned off the oven, Aaron wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You’re clingy tonight. What happened, hm?” You asked as your free hand rubbed his forearm. “I know you’re a man of few words, but talking is good. It gets all the feelings out.”

“I’m okay.”

You didn’t pry into his feelings. Aaron rested his head on your shoulder as you used a spatula to push the cookies from their spots on the tray. You took one and held it up to his mouth, and his lips took it from your fingers. 

“Delicious.”

“I’m glad you like them. I hope the case went well,” you said as you turned around in his arms.

“It did. I just missed you; it was lonely without you.”

“It wasn’t any better here. The bed’s so cold without you; I missed you so much.”

You placed the spatula down, and you took Aaron’s hand in yours. As you led him upstairs, he looked at you with only love in his eyes. You looked back and gave him a gaze that was half lust and half love. Aaron couldn’t wait; he had missed being intimate with you. You were always so understanding, and you never once held anything he did against him. Even when he was away for extended periods, you handled it like a professional. When he got back from those extended times, he was always greeted by warm cookies and a very beautiful woman. 

You entered the bedroom and Aaron was close behind. You turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. You nestled herself on his lap and tilted his chin up to look at you. Feeling his hands run up your sides, you placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“So, since you’ve been away for so long, I think you need a little treat. It’s my turn to take care of you, Aaron.”

He smiled at you and felt your hands unbutton his shirt. You tenderly kissed him as you pushed his button-down off of him. Your lips traveled to his neck, gently nipping at the soft skin. Aaron secretly loved the little marks you’d leave; it was a small reminder of you. Slowly, your fingers trailed down his torso before pulling his undershirt up and off of him. You murmured,

“I missed you, handsome. Welcome home.”

“I missed you, too.”

You got off his lap and knelt on the floor before you unbuckled his belt. Your hands made quick work of his pants, pulling them down and off. His erection was straining against his briefs, but you soon freed it. The tip was angrily red, precum dribbling out of the slit. 

“God, you’re so hard…”

Almost immediately, your lips were wrapped around his cock. Swirling your tongue around the tip, you made sure to let Aaron know just how much you missed him. He gripped the bedsheets with one hand, but he tangled the other in your hair. You looked up at him as you moved further down his cock, keeping his eyes focused on yours. His hand gently pushed your head down and you felt his cock at the back of your throat. Relaxing your gag reflex, you allowed him to use your mouth however he wanted, and he did. He moved your head up and down his cock, softly moaning at the feeling. He murmured,

“Fuck, you’re amazing...you’re so good for me. So fucking good.”

She pulled herself off and licked her lips.

“You taste so good. But as much as I’d like to keep going until you cum on my face, I think there’s something else you want more than that.”

He smirked, knowing full well what you meant. You stood up and got on the bed, pulling off your shirt as you went. He was on top of you almost immediately, and his lips attached themselves to yours. His hands ran up your torso and cupped your breasts, kneading the soft flesh. You moaned into his mouth, and he moved his lips down to your neck. Your mouth fell open, and you whimpered as he sucked on your sweet spot.

“Aaron, please…”

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s just as much about you as it is about me.”

He dragged his lips down your body, peppering kisses along the valley of your breasts and your torso. His fingers toyed with your nipples, gently tugging and pinching them. A whimper escaped your lips as he moved downward. His hands tugged your shorts and panties down and he pulled them off your legs. Your legs fell open, giving him access to everything he wanted. His deep brown eyes looked up at you as he placed kisses along your inner thigh, trailing his lips upwards. You felt his lips ghost over your dripping cunt, and you whined,

“Please, Aaron, I need you.”

Aaron flashed you a small smile and he attached his lips to your folds. You gasped at the contact, and you whimpered as he sucked on your clit. His hands were on your inner thighs, keeping your legs spread. You could feel his tongue swirling around your clit and you tangled your fingers in his hair. 

“You’re so good, fuck, fuck!”

His chocolate brown eyes looked up at you as his lips sucked on your folds. You looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, dazed with the pleasure he was giving you. Your mouth was dropped open and the only things coming out were short, breathy moans as well as the occasional curse. Shoving his face in deeper, you pulled him in even closer than he was before, if that was possible. Your toes curled as his lips and tongue continued to work their magic on your needy cunt. As for Aaron, he was in his glory. He adored eating you out; he loved the sounds you made and how you tasted. You felt him insert a finger into you and you moaned at the new feeling. He slowly added another one, and he curled and uncurled his fingers inside you as his lips and tongue continued their ministrations. You were completely under his thumb as he held you against his mouth, and you felt that same glorious bubble form in your stomach that had formed many times before. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, please, Aaron!” You moaned out as you ground your hips into his mouth.

“Cum for me,” he said, albeit muffled. 

Your orgasm washed over you as your back arched up and off the bed. Your grip on Aaron’s hair tightened and you quite nearly screamed out his name. You couldn’t see it, but he had a smirk of satisfaction on his face as he coaxed you down from your high. His glorious fingers just kept you riding out your high as he pulled his mouth away.

“Aaron, please, please. I need you inside me.”

“Ask and you shall receive, sweetheart,” he responded as he pulled his fingers out of you, making you whine at the loss of contact. 

He brought his finger up to your lips and you eagerly sucked on them, tasting your wetness. Your eyes made contact with his and you feigned a look of innocence as you cleaned off his fingers. Releasing his fingers with a “pop,” you devilishly smiled at him as he moved his body up so he was above you. You pulled him in for a kiss as he lined his cock up with your entrance. As he slowly pushed himself in, you wrapped your legs around his waist and had your arms around his neck. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt him enter you.

“I missed you, fuck you feel amazing…” he groaned out as he buried himself inside you.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck as he let you adjust to the stretch. When you gave him the go-ahead, he slowly started to thrust in and out. You felt him hit spots in you that you knew only he could reach, and your moans were a blatant show of it. They were music to his ears; he loved making you feel good. He pulled away from you so he could look into your eyes and admire how beautiful you looked. 

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”

Blushing, you smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“You can go faster, Aaron. I’m not going to break. Besides, I think we need a little rough and raw action.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

Gradually, he picked up his pace, fucking you into the bed. Your mouth was perpetually dropped open, but this wasn’t new for you. Aaron knew how to make you feel good, and you knew that you’d never walk away unsatisfied. Although, sometimes you wouldn’t be able to walk, but that was a problem you gladly enjoyed. You felt his hand reach down and start rubbing your clit and your body jerked with the new stimulation. He smiled down at you as his hips kept slapping against you. His head moved to your neck, leaving small kisses and whispering absolute filth to you. You held onto him as if this was the last time you’d ever have sex, and you kept him sheathed inside you. His hips were pushing you into the bed with each powerful thrust, and you whimpered underneath him. 

“Fuck..right there…” you groaned out as you felt him hit a sensitive spot.

His lips left a slew of fresh love bites, marking you as his. As he kept thrusting in and out of you, you became putty underneath him. You could feel his thrusts gradually become more erratic, and his hand moved faster, bringing you to your climax once more. Aaron’s face was twisted with pleasure as he fucked you; you felt like heaven to him. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m close…” he groaned as he threw his head back.

You didn’t respond; you just pulled him in close and kept his cock inside you. His seed spilled into you, filling your cunt with his cum. He kept thrusting into you as you felt your orgasm roll over you as if it were a wave in an ocean. Your hips rolled against his as you rode out your orgasm, and your body was numb with pleasure. Both you and Aaron were sweaty, hot messes as you came down from your highs. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he panted as he rubbed your swollen and sensitive clit. “You’re so fucking good.”

As your breathing steadied, Aaron removed his hand from your clit. He rolled over so he was lying next to you and he pulled you into him. You gently turned over so you were facing him and murmured,

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Now, let me get you cleaned up.”

You smiled at him as he left to get a cool cloth to clean you up. When he came back, he sat next to you and gently ran the cloth over your flushed skin. When he cleaned off your cunt, he was extremely careful and gentle. His other hand rested on your leg and he looked at you with love and adoration in his eyes. 

“There we go,” he said as he finished cleaning you up.

“Just hang it on the towel rack; we’ll get it tomorrow.” 

Aaron got up and he hung the cloth on the towel rack you two kept in the bedroom for this exact purpose. After turning off the light, he came back to bed and he pulled the covers up and over the two of you. You curled up next to him and rested your head on his chest. He placed a kiss on your forehead and you smiled up at him.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, and I’m sorry for being away for so long.”

“Don’t worry about it. I completely understand. Besides, the “you’re finally home” sex is pretty great.”

He chuckled at your comment as his hand soothingly rubbed your back. You closed your eyes and relaxed in his arms, feeling sleep taking over your body. He smiled as he slowly fell asleep too, finally able to have you in his arms. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
